


Destiny

by orphan_account



Series: The General'Verse [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DECEMBER 2012: Post-4x09: A conversation with Kurt leaves Blaine to contemplate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

"Hello?" Blaine voice calls down the line.

Silence.

"Hello?" he tries again.

Silence. Maybe something's wrong?

"Hell-"

"I GOT IN!"

Kurt screams, and Blaine has to take the phone away from his ear to compose himself for a second.

"TO NYADA? YOU GOT IN? I MEAN OF COURSE YOU DID, YOU'RE PERFECT, BUT... YOU GOT IN! HOW? WHAT- WHAT- WHAT HAPPENED?"

They both pant heavily for a moment, out-of-breath from screaming at each other.

"Madame Tibideaux, the bitch, got me to perform at the Winter Showcase. She fucking put me on the spot. I had all of 15 minutes between finding out and performing. I wouldn't have been able to do it if Rachel hadn't advised me!"

"The bitch" Blaine mutters under his breath, forgetting his gentlemanly exterior for a second. Long enough, however, to illicit wild laughter from Kurt when he catches the remark.

Blaine sits back in his bed, puts the phone on speaker and rests his hands behind his head.

He lets the laughter wash over him, and they fall into a friendly chatter. A catch-up.

They are friends.

That makes Blaine happier than he ever thought he could be again.

"Blaine... I love you" Kurt signs off at the end of the call, slightly unsure as to whether he really should be saying it, but he realises that they've always been honest with each other.

Blaine dittos him, and they hang up.

 _NYADA always was Kurt's destiny_ , Blaine muses as he drifts off into sleep.  _Maybe Kurt is still mine._


End file.
